


It's my life or yours, and I chose you

by snusnu95



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: ALL THE SPOILERS, Alec POV, Default Ryders, End game spoilers!, Family, First mission spoilers, Gen, Major character death - Freeform, Okay Alec is totally my favourite character, One Shot, Pathfinder Sara Ryder, Slight canon divergence (though only slight), Spoilers, all the feels, introspective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 21:04:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11837028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snusnu95/pseuds/snusnu95
Summary: Alec Ryder has seconds to reflect on his family and his choices





	It's my life or yours, and I chose you

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this for a while and gosh I love it, enjoy everyone :D

Cora had asked if he had visited Scott in the cryo bay.

“No – there will be plenty of time afterward,” he had heard himself say to her as they stood in the shuttle on the way to Habitat 7.

Oh how wrong he had been to assume there’d be an afterward. He had no idea why he had assumed there would be. He should’ve visited Scott, and Ellen. He should’ve done a lot of things; maybe all of his worldly experience had made him complacent.

Now he stood, watching Sara suffocate at his feet.

Sara; his daughter, his precious little girl. Memories of Sara’s life flashed before his eyes; four years old and her first visit to Earth, picking wild flowers and putting them in her hair; ten years old and standing in front of a young salarian boy, defending him from bullies; sixteen years old with a red face as she introduced her asari girlfriend to he and Ellen for the first time.

Twenty-two years old, and dying at his feet.

He shook his head, pushing the memories from his mind. He couldn’t allow Sara’s journey to end here, she was so very young. Alec couldn’t stomach the thought of Ellen waking up only to learn that one of their children had died, and he had had the power to do something about it.

Two children if Scott didn’t regain consciousness. He should’ve visited Scott, he should’ve done something. _There will be plenty of time afterward_. Why had he been so stupid?

Time was slipping away and Alec knew he had to act fast. Sara was deteriorating quickly, she had precious seconds left. Alec pulled his helmet off and placed it on Sara’s head, her feeble attempts to stop him useless.   

“Deep breaths,” he told her, resting a hand on her shoulder as he watched her breathing stabilise. He started SAM transfer; SAM quickly entwining with Sara’s system. Alec fell to his knees, the stabbing pain in his chest was overbearing; his hand never left his now unconscious daughter’s shoulder.

If he had had the oxygen, he would’ve laughed at how anti-climactic his death was. The great Alec Ryder, famous N7, famous traitor dying from a lack of oxygen on the very first planet in Andromeda. Andromeda was going to be his second chance; to try and be the father he wasn’t in the Milky Way.

But fate had stolen that from him.

“Forgive me Sara, I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Any father character gets me feeling a lot of feelings, I may have sobbed when I played the game for the first time - and every subsequent time after that.


End file.
